The Murder That Restarted the War!
The Murder That Restarted the War! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the Twenty third case of the season as well the Twenty third case overall. It is featured as the fifth case set in the War of the Roses district of Parinaita. Plot After the events of the last case, the team looks around the Tower of London before hearing a scream of murder. Edward and the player rushed over to the screams and found the two dead bodies of King Edward V and Richard of Shrewsbury. They closed off the crime scene. They then got Duncan to see what he could see what the murder weapon was. They then talked to the new king, King Richard III and then Edward and the player went to the Prince's playroom and found clues with linked to two new suspects being there. A Time agent, Zero Prince, and the Time Reverser, Horis, They then got the results from Duncan, Who said that he couldn't tell what murdered the victims. They was nothing wrong with them and they were healthy. They thanked Duncan anyway and returned to the airship, but before they could got there. Richard came out with a long sword and in a flood of tears, accused Edward and the player of killing the princes! After they managed to calm the king down, they heard that someone was seen on the castle battlements, they went up the battlements and found a clue which lead them to the dancer, Migual De Reyes, they questioned him and then returned to playroom and found a futuristic keypad on a bookcase. When they opened it, they found a secret passage to the tower of London, where the princes were murdered. After they found the murder weapon and questioned young woman, Golda Webster. They returned to the playroom and recapped the confusing case before they heard a thing they send terror through their spines, Someone had brought the Future, deadly, protecters of time, the Tickyromyics, into the era and they were getting ready to murder anyone who got in their way! After watching the Tickyromyics threatening to murder people if the killer wasn't brought to them in 7 hours, the team ran and saw Migual, who said that he saw a lead. They went up there and found what they needed, after finding everything they needed, they arrested Zero Prince for the murder of the princes. Edward and the player rush to where Zero was and saw her about to enter her time machine, they stopped her getting in and questioned her about the murder, she denied that she murdered the two princes and was horrified when Edward kept accusing her of it. In a moment of scared aggravation, she admitted to the murder and revealed that she did it because it was the only way of destroying the War of the Roses's era of time. She talked about planning bring the Tickyromyics to the era and she knew the only way they would come to "fix" the era was to make many murders happen in a short amount of time. She revealed that she gave the Time Reverser's laser cannon to Alice Winchester and then gave the hand cannon to Aldusa Nettles. She then also revealed that she "impaired" Ayperi to murder the king. All for her aim to destroy time once and for all. She then revealed that she joined up with two people from her time but wouldn't reveal who they were. Edward asked who it was helping them but Zero just looked at them with dangerous eyes and told them to run. Knowing that she was going to do something dangerous, they ran for their life, before they had got 10 feet, however, they was a loud boom and Edward knew what just happened, Zero had blown herself up with her time machine, not wanting to reveal who the two people helping her were... They were only left with questions. After getting back from the murder investigation, Samuel ran over to the team and asked to see them in his office, tried and hungry, they somewhat agreed, and after they ate something, they went to see the chief, Samuel Goldlane, he revealed that he wanted to find the two other members as fast as possible and suspected that it was Hatty, since they were both at the agency together. Edward didn't believe she was but followed the chief orders and found Hatty's phone and analysed it and when they got back to Jessica, it revealed that Hatty WAS the 2nd person helping Zero, they then asked the New Parinaita Police chief, Knox Ties, if he knew that Hatty was the 2nd member, he denied that he knew anything about it and was sad that Hatty betrayed their trust. The team then went back to Samuel, who wondered then who the 3rd member could be, after asking for ideas, the room went deadly quiet. Samuel told them to follow them to the secret passage. They followed the chief and they saw a tracking device. They put it back together and send it to Jessica. After she analysed it, they found out the last possible location that Hatty was, was at the Archer's shooting point. They went there and found the knocked out body of the Time Reverser agent, Anubis. They woke him up and asked him what happened, he said that a mad woman came up and opened a time portal to somewhere, they got into a fight, mostly because Anubis thought this was the worse idea any time agent could do. After asking him where she went, Anubis revealed that she went to the very end of the War of the Roses, 1485. At that point, Duncan came in to say that Knox had vanished after he talked to the player and Edward. In a shock and a rage, Samuel ordered they they MUST be taken there to stop Hatty's plan and to find Knox. After taking of and landing, they left the time machine and thought they were in the wrong time era, it looked too futuristic with all the laser guns and everything else until Edward confirmed that they were in 1485. The team watched on as a futuristic war took place in the past! Summary Victims *'King Edward V and Richard of Shrewsbury' Murder weapon *'Richard's Sword' Killer *'Zero Prince' Suspects Richard_III_complete.png|King Richard III Horis_suspect_complete.png|Horis Zero_Prince_suspect_complete.png|Zero Prince Migual_De_Reyes_suspect_complete.png|Migual De Reyes Golda_Webster_suspect_complete.png|Golda Webster Quasi-suspects Samuel_Goldlane_quasi.png|Samuel Goldlane Knox_Ties_quasi.png|Knox Ties Anubis_agent_QUASI.png|Anubis Duncan_Fullmen.png|Duncan Fullmen Killer's Profile *The killer wear perfume. *The killer has a Libra star sign. *The killer has played Mehen *The killer reads "Beowulf" *The killer has brown hair Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Tower of London Cells (Clues: King's body, prince's body; Broken Necklace) *Examine Broken Necklace (Result: Coat of arms) *Examine coat of arms (Result: Match; New suspect: King Richard III) *Question King Richard about his nephews's murder (New crime scene unlocked; Prince's playroom) *Investigate Prince's Playroom (Clues: Strange tablet, Craved stone) *Examine Craved stone (Result: Revealed writing; New suspect: Horis) *Speak with Horis about the murder. *Examine Strange tablet (Result: Unlocked strange tablet) *Analyse Strange tablet (03:00:00; New suspect: Zero Prince) *See why Zero was in the Prince's playroom. *Analyse King Edward's body (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wear perfume.) *Analyse Prince Richard's body (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a Libra star sign.) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Castle's battlement (Clues: Broken Pieces, Faded book, Dancing shoes) *Examine Dancing Shoes (Result: M.D. Reyes's name; New suspect: Migual De Reyes) *See why Migual De Reyes is up on the battlements (Profile Updated: Migual wears Perfume and has a Libra star sign) *Examine Faded Book (Result: Strange book) *Analyse Strange book (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads "Beowulf") *Examine Broken Board (Result: Fixed board) *Analyse Game bored (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Mehen) *Investigate Playroom Windows (Clue: Bloody shade of glass, Keypad) *Examine Bloody Shade of Glass (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood (05:00:00) *Question Horis about why his blood was on the playroom's windows (Profile Updated: Horis wears Perfume, has a Libra star sign, has played Mehan and reads "Beowulf") *Examine Keypad (Result: Correct code added; New crime scene: Secret Passage) *Investigate Secret Passage (Clues: Bloody sword, Ripped Flag) *Examine Bloody sword (Result: Richard's sword) *Question Richard about his sword being used in the murder (Profile Updated: Richard wears Perfume, has a Libra star sign, has played Mehan and reads "Beowulf") *See why Zero had the sword (Prerequisite: Richard's interrogation; Profile Updated: Zero wears Perfume, has a Libra star sign, has played Mehan and reads "Beowulf") *Analyse Sword (03:00:00; Murder weapon found; Richard's sword) *Examine Broken flag (Result: Spanish flag with name) *Ask Golda why she's in England (Profile Updated: Golda wears Perfume and has a Libra star sign) *Move onto chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *See what lead Migual has (Profile Updated: Migual has played Mehan and reads "Beowulf"; New crime scene: Archer's shooting point) *Investigate Archer's shooting point (Clues: Arrow kit, Death threat to the victims) *Examine Death Threat (Result: Particles) *Examine Particles (Result: Golda's fibers) *Question Golda about the threat (Profile Updated: Golda has played Mehan and reads "Beowulf") *Examine Arrow Kit (Result: Sample) *Analyse Sample (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Arrest killer now *Move onto Roses and Crowns (5/6) (1 star) Roses and Crowns (5/6) *Speak with Samuel about the next part of their mission. (Available after unlocking Roses and Crowns) *Investigate Playroom Windows (Clues: Phone) *Examine phone (Result: Unlocked phone) *Analyse Phone (09:00:00) *Question Knox as to know if he knew if Hatty was Zero's helper. (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Give evidence to Samuel. (Prerequisite: Knox's interrogation) *Investigate secret passage (Clue: Broken Tracking device) *Examine Broken Tracking Device (Result: Fixed Tracking Device) *Analyse Tracking Device (03:00:00; Result: Location) *Investigate Archer's shooting point (Clue: Knocked out body of Anubis) *Speak with Anubis and who knocked him out (Reward: Golden Time Reverser badge) *See what is worrying Duncan Fullman (Reward: Burger) *Move onto the next case (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases to have more then one victim. *This is one of the only cases to be based on a real murder **Although they are rumours that says that it never happened at all. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:War of the Roses